Los parámetros de su mundo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Sirius Black se encuentra en Azkaban. Ha conseguido sobrevivir a los dementores con dos propósitos: cuidar de Harry y matar a Peter Pettigrew. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Octubre: "Familia Black" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Los parámetros de su mundo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre: "Familia Black" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

Sirius Black se encuentra en Azkaban. La celda es fría como un témpano de hielo, el suelo esta húmedo, puede ver perfectamente las hileras de ratas deslizándose adelante de sus pies y escucha el ruido de las olas contra los cimientos de la prisión. Las ropas que le dieron cuando llego a la prisión se le están pudriendo sobre el cuerpo, la comida que le sirven los guardias parece haber sido masticada y escupida antes pero al menos le sirve para no morir de hambre.

Hay una única ventana por donde se puede ver el mar y los miles de dementores custodiando. Los dementores son la peor parte de Azkaban. Al principio Sirius trataba de evitarlos de todas formas pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que le arrancarán alguno de sus momentos felices, cuando pasaban junto a la ventana o por las rejas de la celda. Sentía que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban cuando recuerda el frío y el asco que los dementores le provocan. Cuando peleaba para la Orden del Fénix le parecía bien que los mortífagos sufrieran a manos de los dementores, ahora que él estaba en su lugar ya no estaba tan de acuerdo.

El primer día en aquel sombrío lugar los dementores tuvieron un verdadero festín con él. Le exprimieron tantos recuerdos como quisieron a través de las rejas de la celda, lo dejaron con sus mayores temores, con sus sentimientos negativos, con cada uno de sus rencores. Se llevaron los momentos felices que tenía albergados en su memoria. Los momentos felices con Regulus durante la infancia de ambos, las bromas con los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, el tiempo compartido con su ahijado Harry.

Solamente lo dejaron con sus sentimientos más negativos, más oscuros, más tenebrosos. El odio hacía Walburga por haberlo rechazado después de haber sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. La impotencia hacía su padre por siempre haber echo diferencia entre Regulus y él. La decepción por Regulus cuando a los dieciséis años tomó la Marca Tenebrosa. El desprecio por su familia a quienes solo le interesaban los ideales de sangre, sobre todo a su prima Bellatrix. El odio hacía Peter Pettigrew por haber entregado a James y Lily a Voldemort.

Piensa en Harry que esta solo. Él se quedó sin padres con tan solo un año y pocos meses. ¿Dónde estará? Es lo que se pregunta frecuentemente. Sabe que es poco probable que Harry sepa que es su padrino pero pensar en su ahijado le reconforta, le hace tener una esperanza, un incentivo para mantenerse vivo y encontrar alguna manera de poder salir de allí. Sirius no es ingenuo, sabe que no escapará de un día para el otro de Azkaban pero no se dará por vencido. Jamás ha estado en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Cuando descubrió que los dementores eran ajenos a los animales, a sus emociones, que no los percibían de la misma manera que a los humanos, fue casi por casualidad. Una de esas casualidades del destino que le favorecieron. Desde ese instante la estancia en Azkaban para Sirius fue más llevadera. Cuando veía que los dementores se acercaban a su celda, se transformaba en Canuto y podía conservar sus momentos felices, que era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

En una de las visitas anuales del Ministro de Magia que Sirius se entera. Peter Pettigrew, alias Colagusano esta vivo y no solamente eso, esta en el seno de la familia Weasley. Justo entre las manos del hijo más chico de Arthur. Entonces las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar en la mente de Sirius. Cuando él fue a buscar a Peter y él hizo volar casi toda la calle, se transformó en una rata y huyó por las alcantarillas, dejando como prueba su dedo meñique para que lo dieran por muerto.

Si era la rata del hijo de Arthur, debe de haber estado en Hogwarts los últimos dos años y por ende cerca de Harry. Ahora Sirius ya no se mantiene vivo por los momentos felices que aún conserva en su memoria, es por la esperanza de escapar de allí para encontrar a Peter Pettigrew y matarlo para vengar la muerte de James y Lily.

Para cuidar de Harry ahora que el peligro nuevamente se avecina.


End file.
